Poetic Justice
by MayzeMerlo
Summary: The punishment fits the crime. Now it is time for the Deatheaters to get a taste of their own medicine. Features Insane!Hermione, M for tons of gore and blood. Don't like, don't read, R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Unhinged

**Chapter 1**

I sat in my little secluded part of the library alone studying. It wasn't an unusual site. Ever since the war had ended about two years ago I had thrown myself in my studies. Just because the war was over doesn't mean that we should stop protecting ourselves from the world, there were still lots of high ranking deatheaters that were roaming around. Several still want Harry dead and all they do is say that the Aurors will take care of it. _They haven't yet_ I always tell them. They just don't understand that with everything going back to normal, the deatheaters are just bidding their time! When we all least expect it they will strike and kill us in our sleep. That's why I wear shoes to bed. It was a fabulous suggestion from Luna. Beside my bed is always a little beaded bag with all of the essential things to live. I sighed and put down my book. Then suddenly remembering what I am reading, I transfigure the cover to a cooking with spells book. Soon a light knock came from the door. I tensed and stood up, wand in hand.

"Mione?" sounded Ron's voice from the door. I relaxed considerably when I heard his voice.

"What Ronald?" I asked trying to sound annoyed so he will leave me alone.

"It's time for your doctor visit" he said in a small voice. Ever since the war they have wanted me looked at. The healer said that I was 'unstable'. Really I am just fine. They think that I am paranoid and have mild schizophrenia. It's absurd!

"How can I convince you two that I don't need to see a shrink! I AM FINE!" I said. This was the third time this week the trying to get me to go there.

"NO MIONE YOU ARE NOT! JUST GO!" Harry's voice roared up the stairs. I hate that he has control. Ever since I moved into the Grimmald Place, he said I will have to get looked at regularly and I agreed like the stupid bint I was last year!

"FINE, I WILL AND THERE WILL BE NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" I screamed back at him. I heard Ron mutter a small 'I hope so' and then start to walk down stairs. I followed and got to the fireplace before Harry could say anything about my refusal to go and threw the powder. "St. Mungos" I said firmly.

Another thing is that they don't trust me to Aparate on my own without getting lost or going a-wall! I walked out of the fireplace and to the clean white counter.

"Hermione Granger" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ah yes! Miss Granger this way pleases" she said in the same tone and led me to a room in the _mental_ ward. I sat down on the examination table and watched the trees out the window. A sight knock on the door startled me and I whipped my wand out and had it pointed at the healer's heart in an instant. After I apologized, we went trough the usual topics about how I was and if I have heard any strange voices, until she invited Ron in. she took him to the corner in the room and whispered to him. Their eyes occasionally flickering to me. I quickly performed a hearing spell.

"I think that she is still unstable. She admitted to thinking seriously about killing ex- deatheaters. I do really think she would murder them out of cold blood if given the chance. I am starting to think that she has split personalities, meaning that she has two clashing personalities. One is the sweet normal Hermione that you knew in school with battle scars; the second is a cold blooded war veteran that thinks the ministry is soft and incapable to punish deatheaters fairly.

I am positive that she, well I have never seen this before, but, it's like she hasn't turned off her war instincts. She is always on alert and at the ready. At first I thought it was paranoia, but this is bigger. She doesn't trust anybody and believes that she is still in the war. As an example, she is like Cornelius Fudge when he wouldn't believe Voldemort was back, she wont believe the war in over." The healer directed her eyes at Ron and then to me, "this is all do to you three being on the run together and the years of war she encountered.

To put it simple her mind was degraded by teasing in her early years and then the stress of war broke her. I would recommend that you keep her away from any situations that would even a little resemble those memories." After that I tuned out and shrunk into those horrid times…

_xxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxx_

I was running through the corridors, trying to find Harry and Ron. The hall seemed to go on forever. Stopping only to catch my breath I looked at my surrounding. As I was running all it looked like were blurry walls. I saw trees and a couple stone benches, I was in a courtyard. I secluded myself to the shadows hoping that I wouldn't be seen. You could hear the screams form every direction; all looking for help or comfort. Some screams were shriller that others, telling you that some of the younger kids got away to fight. A shrill scream was heard a lot closer than the others and I turned to the right. A small third year was running from a deatheater. He was not in a cloak, but instead in a black tee-shirt that allowed a very prominent view of the dark mark. His wand shot out a stunner and hit the girl in the back. Slowly he stalked towards her and I got a better look at his face.

Entering the view was none other than Blaise Zabini. He was one of Malferrets friends. More like groupies though. When he finally reached her he looked in her eyes and pointed his wand at her. '_Sectumsempra'_, he called and of jet of light hurdled toward the girl. In a second there was blood splattered on the grass. In soaked it in like water. Several large gashes adorned her chest. It was almost like a blade had just appeared and slashed it across her. Zabini knelt down and looked at the girl's eyes. Quickly her hyper breathing stopped and he got up with a smirk on his face.

"YOU", I screamed as I charged him. My wand was pointed at his chest instantly. I banished his wand before he had even realized which way to turn. I looked him in the eye with a crazed look in mine. Before he could beg for mercy, I sent a single slashing hex his way. It hit him square n the chest and was leaking blood. It wasn't very deep, so he would survive if someone found him in time, but deep enough to leave my mark. It felt so good to give him a taste of his own medicine. The look of the blood seeping out was intoxicating. As much as I enjoyed the sight I knew that I should leave before anyone saw me. I looked around and saw no one to the left so I headed that way.

_xxxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxxx_

After reliving that experience I droned out the conversation around me. That day so long ago I had promised to get revenge on more people that just Zabini. What Marcus Flint had done was even worse.

_xxxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxxx_

The war was starting to quiet down as the first 'break' was about to start. The time that we could heal our wounded and re-evaluate our strategies. As I walked down the hall to the great hall I heard a deafening scream. It was female and filled with pain. It only lasted a few seconds before I could hear a male yelling. The words were unintelligible, but I ran in their direction. As I neared a corner I heard a rough voice speaking "… did you cry out like that? I thought I told you to be quiet!" a sound of a soft blow and a whimper could be heard, "No matter, your blood tastes to good to worry about it. So soft and warm on my tongue, with a hint of a metal taste. Delicious. How about another taste?" he finished. I turned just in time to see Marcus Flint lower his head down onto a girls bleeding neck. She was pressed with her back against the wall and Marcus in front of her. If anyone hadn't seen the bloods, it would have looked intimate. He bit and sucked in the raw bloody flesh, covering his whole face with it in the process. As he bit really hard a new vein on blood came flowing down her neck and she dropped to he knees. A hard crack could be heard from the broken kneecaps as she screamed. I sent a stunner to Flint and he flew backwards about ten feet. The girl dropped to the ground coughing up blood and her skin was deathly pale. I slumped over as the light left her eyes, those pale blue familiar eyes. I recognized her as I brushed her golden hair away. It was Hannah Abott, a Hufflepuff in my year. We did some school studying together and I considered her a friend. I wanted to cry but all I felt was angry.

I walked over to where Flint was lying unconscious. I decided I would take care of him after the war. After fixing her body up to look like she was in peace I left with a red spark that flew up into to sky, as it got higher it changed to black and yellow in color. I was slowly starting to realize what just happened. I slowly started to realize that she was dead. As I walked around my arms felt like lead and my feet moved as if the were coated in steel. After what seemed like hours I finally stopped in front of the Room of Requirement. I walked back and forth three times repeating 'I need a place to relax and mourn'. A wooden door with metal workings appeared and I slowly turned the handle.

What I expected to find were warm colored walls with couches, a fireplace, and a table. But no! I walk and there are cobblestone floors and brick walls. They are all grey and granite, with chains and shackles hanging from metal loops. Torches carried unusual green fire that only made an eerie glow. It was shaped like a corridor that leads to a small room at the end. I quickly disillusioned myself and walked on, keeping close to the walls. A slight whimper could be heard from the space ahead and I rushed on, trying not to make a sound. The faster that walked the louder the whimpers got. A few male whispers could be heard. As I rounded the corner I was shocked to see such a despicable action in the war. Lavender Brown was chained up to the wall, starker. A man I recognized as Theo Nott was standing over her whispering disgusting things in her ear. She went as pale as a sheet when he started to undo his pants, screaming and kicking and pleading them to let her go. A movement from the darkest corner of the room caught my eye and I looked over. In the corner a white blonde male was undoing the expensive belt on his trousers. A look of almost dread in his eyes mixed with self pity. Just as Nott started to head over to Lavender, I struck him with a stinging hex to the ass. Nott turned around and looked at Malfoy, with an angry look.

"Draco! What the HELL! I was about to have some fun but no! You had to interfere! Why don't you go first you little-" he was cut off when Malfoy interrupted and said "I didn't fire the hex" a slight tinge of fear gave away in his voice. Nott almost immediately looked around the room franticly without even pulling up his pants. Malfoy was looking around in a calmer manor, like he was looking for anything off. After he scanned the left side of the room his eyes fixed on me. Confusion shone in those steely eyes. After a moment he sent a spell my way and I blocked it without realizing I just gave away my place. They both hurdled hexes my way and I strenuously fought them off. I got a lucky shot at Nott and he stumbled to the ground unconscious. Malfoy stopped firing and just stood his ground, wand pionted. I took off the charm and made myself visible again.

"Oh, is it mudblood Granger? What a perfect time to play hero and save Brown. Just like the goody-two-shoes you are! Filthy mudblood!" he taunted with a smirk, though his eyes only shone fear. If only for a second, they were afraid of me and then went back to a mask.

"Is that really all you got Malferret? I would have thought daddy would train you to be a little Deatheater Jr. you don't know how good it feels to have you in my mercy!" my tone was venomous.

He scoffed and said "Your mercy? You should learn how to respect your superiors. You should be asking me to spare you for such an insult!" his voice was livid and his face had contorted into one of anger.

My blood was boiling y the fact that he thought he was better than me. No he has to be taught a long overdue lesson on respect. "I should respect my _superiors_! I am your superior in every way. I am smarter than you, I am respected and feared, I have friends not groupies, I am prettier, smarter, cleverer, more powerful, and sexier than you! I am better than you in every WAY! SO DON'T SAY THAT I NEED TO BOW DOWN TO _YOU!_ A coward, a deatheater, a daddy's boy, a spoiled, inbred ferret! All you do is crawl back to daddy and the Dark Lord, hoping that they can see through all the imperfections and see that you are more. Oh but you aren't more than a two-timing, backstabbing, conniving SERPENT! I will _never_ bow down to a deatheater like _you! 'crucio!'_" the anger flowed through me, into my wand, into a torturous spell. Malfoy dropped to his knees and you could hear the same muffled crack as his kneecaps shattered. He threw his head back and screamed in anguish. A cackle started to stir my chest and soon I was laughing like Bellatrix. His screams made me think of everything that he had done to me and I thought 'at least he is paying'. In a short time he was convulsing on the ground, a spluttering sound coming from his mouth. Soon after he past out from pain. 'Such a lightweight' I thought disgusted. I dragged Nott and Malfoy's bodies to the wall and chained them for the Aurors to find later. U unhooked Lavender and covered her with a conjured towel. She seemed to be in shock and said nothing, just staring into space. I quickly took her into my arms and swept her away to the great hall. All the wounded were kept there and I didn't know about her injuries. As we entered Pavarti ran over and helped me carry her, bombarding with questions. All my answer was "I think Nott and Malfoy may have raped her". That shut Pavarti up and she was silently sobbing. I dropped her off at Madam Pomfrey's section and left.

_xxxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxxx _

Looking around the room now I saw Ron sitting in the guest chair looking out the window. The Healer was gone, thank Merlin! All of those deatheaters deserved much worse than what they got. But I am just bidding my time. There was one more though. Pansy Parkinson. That bitch always relied on her looks to get everything, but when she became a deatheater (who knows how!) she had to work for the title. She just couldn't seduce her way in. she always craved attention and she tried to at the most opportune time.

_xxxxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxxx x_

It was the last battle in the entire war. Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort. The battle of the millennia they called it. As their spells hit all went quiet. Everyone was watching to see how the wizarding world as they know it would turn out. Would the light win or would darkness surround the world. Both faces were in full concentration. I watched as everyone stopped and seemed mesmerized. Pansy step forward and point her wand at Harry. She had a smirk on her face as she inched nearer Harry, to take him out quickly. I, among others saw this and stepped forward to Pansy. I strode to her with a slouch in my shoulders and stood right in front of her. Slapping her arm away, her wand fell down. Parkinson looked outraged and slapped me across the cheek. I turned my face back to her as if nothing happened. I tilted my head to the side and turned away. At the last second, I did my infamous double back and punched her right in the nose. She crumpled down and hit her head. Leaving her unconscious, I watched as Harry overpowered Voldemort. The spell hit him in the stomach and he had a surprised face on. Slowly Voldemort flaked away like ash. All the deatheaters crumpled to the ground holding tier marks. One by one the marks disappeared. The light was rejoicing at their victory. All was well, for now.

_xxxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxxx_

I was so angry when I heard what happened to them all. Flint went missing, Blaise is in hiding somewhere, Nott is in Azkaban, Malfoy coerced his was out of prison and is on house arrest, Pansy is somewhere in London being a street whore. The day I found that out I made a vow to myself. I would hunt them down and give them a lesson they can never forget. Punish them in the darkest ways possible. My god! I am becoming a mini Bellatrix! Oh I should get her opinion on some methods. Oh well!

I went first in the Floo and arrived home to see Harry's concerned green eyes looking up at me. I walked over and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms round my waist. I loved this. Harry and Ron would always hold me for comfort. It was never awkward after. It was like a sister holding her brother. Although to anyone who didn't know of our friendship it would look like we were a couple. Harry leaned his head against my shoulder and asked if I was ok.

"Harry, I will always be fine! I'm your strong Mione remember? I'm fine" I kept repeating it over and over again, stroking his hair. He always got so worried about me for know reason. Soon after Ron popped in and looked Harry in the eyes, a look of sorrow passed between them. A silent tear slid down his face onto my sweater. Every time I come back form the healers, they go into these crying moods. Ron and Harry cry on each others shoulders for support. I got up to make them some hot chocolate. I dropped it off on my way up the stairs. In my room I locked the door and cast a silencing charm on the door. I gathered some of the tools that I will use while I'm gone. It was stuff like a couple batteries and a screwdriver. I stood in the middle of my room and my navel felt a tug.

When I opened my eyes I saw my haven. It was a small warehouse on the outside of muggle London. I walked to the entrance to the warehouse. As I walked in I saw the familiar line of rooms. I took the one the last and to the right. As I opened it I saw my masterpiece! The cement walls had three chain shackles lining the side, a big wooden desk with several torturing devices muggle and wizard was pressed against the wall, a large cauldron in the center, a chair that had cuffs for the feet and hands in the right corner, an Auror tapped radio on the desk, and a single swinging light bulb. My favorite part of the whole room was the array of knives. Through reading I learned some pretty gruesome stuff and I intend to carry out my vow. Sometimes I laugh at how much it looks like a muggle horror movie. Ha! They won't even know how many nightmares will happen in this room.


	2. Chapter 2 The Begining

**Chapter 2**

I was sitting in my warehouse room that I had taken to calling my 'Mad Lab' when my radio went off. "code red we have a code red at the three broomsticks. A rogue deatheater has attacked". This was my chance! Maybe it was someone I was looking for! Wait, what if Aurors are already at the scene! I could get caught taking away someone. This was worth the risk. If I commit these crimes my life is already over. At least it is for a good cause. I grabbed my jacket and apparated to the three broomsticks. No aurors were around and I had to move quick. I landed right outside the door and peered in. A man was standing with his back face to me, pointing his wand at everyone. The dark mark was hung in the air. I disillusioned myself and crept in. my wand whipped out and I slowly walked to him. Soon my wand was being held against his neck.

"Drop your wand!" I said in his ear. A look of pure rage came over the hansom face of Marcus Flint. He dropped his wand and I accioed it to me. I sent a stunner his way and he dropped to the floor. I lent over and whispered, "I won't hurt you. Yet." I looked everyone over and saw that they were all fine. I apparated away before anyone could ask questions. No one saw me because of the charm. When we were outside my warehouse I levitated him to the last room to the right. I stuck him down on the chair and shackled him in the chair. I removed the charm and he started to scream. I walk slowly around him until I was behind him. I put my hands on his shoulders and moved them down his chest, so my mouth was right by his ear.

"Marcus Flint, how wonderful to see you again! I was starting to think you forgot our little promise to meet up after the war! No matter, you are here now, so let's have some fun." I stopped to trail kisses along his neck. He tilted his head back in comfort and I moved down ward. I finally got to the conjunction of his neck and shoulders. I bit really hard, drawing blood. He screamed in protest as the blood came down his shirt. His blood had a metallic and sweet taste.

"Did Hannah scream like that? Did she beg for your mercy? Well you wont get any today!" I jammed my tongue into the tender flesh and hade a good sized whole in his neck. I turned so I was sitting on his lap and trailed kisses up to his mouth. I finally gave him a rough kiss and grabbed his bottom lip, and bit. The familiar taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Did you treat her as nice as I am you? No you didn't!" I got off and ran to my desk. On there I had an eight ball. It was always a good luck charm for me. I walked back to the chair and held it infront of his face.

"Do you know what this is?" he shook is head no. "This I a muggle ball where you ask it a question, shake it, and then on the answer is on the bottom. Do you feel lucky today?" I asked in a playful voice.

"I was earlier t-today but n-n-not so m-much now" he said.

"Aw, that's a shame, because we are going to ask for your life."

His eyes widened in fear and began shaking his head, "You will never get away with this, the Aurors will find me and then you will go to Azkaban! Yeah, how does that feel bitch! Knowing that they will find me?" He looked smug and then smirked. I stopped mid-shake to look at him, my face could barley show how much rage was in it.

"THEY HAVNT FOUND YOU YET. THEY ARENT EVEN LOOKING FOR YOU, WE WOULD HAVE HEARD IT IN THE RADIO! SO HOW DOES IT FEEL THAT YOU MIGHT NOT _SURVIVE _TONIGHT?" His eyes were watering with tears, just like a child that just got yelled at by its Mum. His lips started moving, but no sound came out, his eyes were staring into space. Soon he was near hysterical and blubbering like a kid. To himself he was whispering 'You won't get away with it, they will find me'. If it hadn't been Marcus Flint, then it would have been sad. But it was.

"Lets see if you will live to see daylight again, shall we? Should I kill Marcus Flint?" I shook the eight ball 11 times and then turned it over. The blue liquid inside sloshed around with the answer ball. Finally the ball clinked to the surface of the glass. It read 'Cannot predict now'. I small smile spread across my face. It wasn't the answer I wanted, but that means I could play. "Well Flint, that wasn't the answer I wanted but, now I can make you scream!" I said with a smirk, a dangerous glimmer in my eyes. I turned and skipped to my desk and rummaged through the drawers. I pulled a flat piece of metal, about ½ cm in width, and a hammer. I walked over to Flint and knelt down and laid my crossed arms across his knees.

"Are you going to tell me why you did that to Hannah?" I asked in a motherly voice. He shook his head and tried to pull an emotionless mask, but it never quite reached his eyes. They shone full of fear. I pulled on the handcuff so his whole arm was attached to the chair. I did this with the other three limbs too. Then I put the metal under his index fingernail. I hammered the metal lightly and all he did was flinch. That was the only reaction I got? I hammered three times as hard and the metal pierced the skin below the nail. Flint had let out a small yelp and then came into control again. I hammered farther into his nail, earning a few prized cries. When the metal was to the cuticle under the nail, I paused. Flint looked me in the eyes silently pleading me not to, it was like he could read my mind. He couldn't of course, because I had worked on Occlumency all summer. As his face filled with question I yanked the metal like a small crowbar to remove his nail. It popped off with a scream. His scream filled me up and I laughed at his pain. I repeated the process on his middle, ring, and pinky fingers. As I was about to hammer into the thumb I looked into his eyes.

"Why did you kill Hannah?" I asked forcefully. That question had worked its way into my head everyday for 2 years now. And today I was going to get an answer. He shook his head. I hammered all the rage into his finger. He had come to learn that screaming only encourages me. He bit his already bloody lip to keep from screaming. This went on for an hour. By then I was working on hiss last big toe. All other nails were bleeding and fleshy. On every limb I would ask, every time he would shake his head.

"Why did you kill Hannah?" I asked with venom dripping on every word.

"Revenge" was all he said. _What? What would Hannah do to Flint that is that bad?_

"Revenge for what?" I asked, genually surprised. He looked into the space behind shoulder, but I could see his eyes harden. His lips turned into a hard line, and he turned back to me with a sneer.

"Revenge for rejecting me. I offered her my hand in marriage and she denied me! She should have been honored to marry a pureblood! A marriage contract was held and she refused, said that she wanted nothing to do with me! That I was disgusting and would be ashamed of herself for touching such filth! She got what she deserved!" he ended with a smug expression and then smiled. I ran over to the desk and grabbed a silver knife off the top. I walked back to Flint and grabbed his hand. I slowly pushed the blade into the middle of his palm. He cried out as it bit into his flesh. His head was shaking, as if he couldn't wake up from a dream. When the knife was to the hilt in his hand I twisted it and then knelt down to his toe again and hammered away. I chucked the nail off and got my eight ball again. He followed my movements and started chanting 'they will find me, they will find me'.

"Should I kill Marcus Flint?" I asked through gritted teeth. Again the ball sloshed around inside and clinked to the surface. It read 'It wouldn't do". My heart sank and I tried to font the good side to it. I could still make him scream. I glanced over at his and saw his watching me with a curious expression. I smiled a very twisted smile.

"It looks like you get to live" a wave of relief washed over him, "but don't worry you will wish you were dead when I'm done with you." I walked over and grabbed my wand. I healed all his wounds, except the nail-less fingers. "I will have to require that we meet again tomorrow, or else my boys will be wondering where I am. Till tomorrow!" I walked out and slammed the iron door. I apparated to the Grimmald Place, more specifically, my room. I stood into the middle of my room and face my mirror. I looked like I did after the war, only without the dirt. I was sweaty and covered in blood. At least this time it isn't mine. I stripped and headed to the shower. The small space filled with the smell of dried blood and I scrubbed my self raw. I dried off and walked back to change with only a towel on. When I opened the door I saw a raven and red.

"Where were you?" Harry asked. They both refused to look in my eyes. their faces looked pained.

"Seriously? You both look like you just walked in on me and Malfoy! Lighten up I was… having lunch with Luna." Yeah that would work! I continued to gather clothes and try to put them on without revealing too much. We might be friends that touch a lot, but we aren't that close.

"It's ten at night! Where were you the extra eight hours? Besides you hate Luna!" Ron asked growing angry. I carried on getting dressed.

"Ron, relax! I don't hate Luna! True she used to annoy me, but she does have a few good ideas. Like wearing shoes to bed if you sleepwalk! That one has helped! After lunch I saw Ginny and said hi. You know Ginny she made me go shopping with her. Then invited me for dinner and we hung out after. Just lost track of time, that's all." I looked at them and they glanced at each other briefly and then flew towards me. I was engulfed in a hug by both. They started talking at once about how worried they were when I was gone and how they started freaking out. When they finally released me I excused myself to the library for a new way to make Flint scream.

Harry watched as Hermione fled the room to look for a book. Typical. I looked into the bathroom and saw the steam coming from it. I walked over to close the door when I smelt it. A sweet metallic smell. It brought memories back from the war and I looked at Ron with a questioning look. He walked over and leaned over to the bathroom counter. Suddenly his expression turned from confused, to surprised, to worried, to questioning again.

"Blood" we said at the same time. I headed to the shower and pushed over the curtain and saw small pink-ish droplets on the tiles. We looked at each other and walked to sit on her bed. She looked fine when she was changing. To cause that strong of a smell you would need a lot of blood. If there was that much blood then would have started dripping down her legs or soak through the towel. That means it wasn't her blood. How would she have that much blood at Luna's or Ginny's? I looked at Ron and asked the obvious, "Do you want to call Ginny or Luna?"

"I'll call Ginny, she's still mad at you." Ron said as he got up to go to the kitchen phone. I got up to go to the phone in the study. I picked up the phone and dialed Luna's number.

"Hello?" came a dreamy voice from the other end.

"Luna, its Harry. How have you been?" I asked trying to be considerate.

"Harry I know you want to ask something so out with it." Luna said in her same dreamy tone.

"You know me to well! I was wondering if you had lunch with Hermione today" I rushed. I started to hear a faint humming coming from the other side.

"No I didn't. The last time I saw her was at the war gala. Maybe a Crumplehorn Snorkak got her this afternoon. It would explain the disappearance. I have to go now, Father wants me to help with the Quibbler, Goodbye Harry" after a second a loud beep was heard from the other end. I hung up the phone and walked to Ron. He was in a heated argument with Ginny at the looks of it.

"No Ginny I didn't just sit around and eat. I was actually looking for her." Ron said exasperated. There was a brief pause. "She said she was with you!" Another pause. "I don't know why she would say that! I thought that you might want to see her again!" A loud pitch sound came from the phone and then she hung up.

"Hermione wasn't with Luna today, and I guess she wasn't with Ginny either." I said. We stared at the floor until Ron asked, "What should we do?".

I sighed and said, "I think we should just wait it out. If she wants to tell us, she will, if not then she won't. We'll just be a little more observant. Nothing drastic, but she thinks that we didn't smell that and we believe her cover story. Let's just continue and if she disappears anymore than we will talk to her. Okay?"

"I hope its nothing. I don't think I could take it if she left us. I know it would break me, you can only go through so much, you know." With that Ron went to his room to probably sulk.

"Let's just hop she isn't up to anything!" I said to myself and left the room.

The next day I woke up before the sun was up. I left a not saying that I was going to buy some potions ingredients and would be back before dinner on my bed and apparated. The familiar scent of gasoline and dirt filled the air as I landed outside the Mad Lab. My heals clicked on the concrete. Sliding open the door I saw a small puddle under each of Flint's hands, little drips sounded through the room. In his palm was some skin that was slightly lighter than the rest. The same thing appeared on his neck in the shape of a hickey. His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy. I slammed the metal door closed and called "Honey, I'm home!". He jumped up, or as far up you can get when tried to a chair, and looked around alarmed. A look of fear crossed his face when they reached me.

"I plan on fulfilling my promise yesterday. Brace yourself for the inevitable." I then proceeded to take off my jacket, shoes and let my hair down. I then walked over to my tool table and rummage through the drawers. I pulled out a pair of cheek-spreaders. Next was a shiny metal plier. I walked over to Flint and charmed the spreaders the hold themselves in the air. I opened his mouth and fit the piers around his lower front tooth. I pulled up sharpley and then back and forth, next side to side.

"Now you can never hurt anyone again with those things. Looks like you are living off liquids for a while."

Repeating the process. Flint made gagging and muffled cries, he tried to struggle away, but with my arm looped around his neck he gave in. slowly, but surly his tooth popped out. The roots were twisted in an odd way, with light pink flesh chunks hanging on to the tooth. His mouth was pouring blood, it landed down his chest and onto the seat. I did the same to his other teeth until he was as toothless as Dumbledore. His mouth was more like a fountain or a waterfall of blood, instead of a trickle.

He looked up at me with pleading for me to stop there. With a cold stare I I dropped the bloodied tools in a tin full of water. Picking up a scalpel and another set of spreaders I returned to his side. He had passed out and I revived him.

"Did you really expect to get time to sleep when I'm busy with you?" without waiting for an answer bent down to be level with his knees. "What? No 'they will find me or I will wake up soon'? Oh well, guess you have learned that talking irritates me… good for you." Gripping his knee I pressed the scalpel form the top of his knee to his middle calf. A blood-curdling scream sounded from him. Tears streaked down his cheeks and mingled with the blood on his chin. Again, he was starting to mutter, only this time it was sounded like gibberish without any teeth. I hooked the spreaders around the cut skin, exposing the kneecap, and started working on the ligaments. The white stringy material cut easy but the kneecap still hung on. Prying the ligaments from the knobby bone earned me another musical scream. I then put my feet on the legs of the chair, wrapped me hands around the bone, and looked in the eyes on the Flint. I stayed there and then suddenly pushed with my feet and pulled on the bone. I was congratulated with a deafening cry. The bone clicked off and I landed on me back with an 'oomph'. I sat up and looked at the creamy white object in my hand.

Standing I dropped it into a water filled tin. Brushing the dust off my backside I walked to the other leg. I dragged the scalpel down, hooked the spreaders, and cut away. Apparently Flint had enough of being quiet and yelled his bloody head off. He past out at least twice, but I never allowed him to stay unconscious for more than a few seconds. Hooked around the bone, I pulled and was rewarded with I scream even a banshee would be proud with. Dropping my souvenir in the wet tin, I cleaned off my hands and face with a small towel. I glanced over at Flint and what I saw almost mad a spark of sorrow in my heart. Pushing it away I looked back. What I saw was a broken man. A man with nothing, no one, and nowhere to go. A man that was a shell of what he used to be. I walked over to the nearly unconscious form that was Flint. I tried to clean his face but eventually gave up. Starting on his hands I dapped the towel to remove the dried blood, same with is neck and his legs. He woke up long enough to realize what I was doing and asked "Why?"

I gave him a pointed look, "You used to be a nice kid Marcus. Where did he go? What I see when I look at you is a shell of what Marcus was. Now I see the deatheater Flint. I don't really know when you turned into a killing machine but you did. You gave up and took the easy way. As for why, the ministry is too soft. All the do is lock you up in Azkaban. There aren't even any dementors there now! All it will do is give you time to find yourself, a slap in the wrist to me. You deserved what you got. I pulled your teeth so you can never bite someone else, like you did to Hannah, I removed your kneecaps because when Hannah fell to her knees, her's shattered. For the nails, that was my personal payback for school.

Now im going to send you to the ministry to be prisoned. You wont remember me, but you will remember what I did, what you felt, what you screamed. Good bye Marcus Flint." I tapped my wand on his head and thought obliterate. Then I thought of the memories of the last two days. Next I focused of removing my face and voice form the memory and then returned back to Flint. I stupified him before he got to look in my face. I quickly scrammed to my desk and wrote a quick note to the ministry and then transfigured me face. I had bright blue hair, green eyes, and sharp features that reminded me of Malfoy. I pinned the note to Flints shirt and apparated to the Head Auror's office. When we arrived I dropped the body of Flint and left.

In the Auror's office Scrimmager, Fudge, and Bones were having a meeting. When a sudden pop sounded they turned. They saw a regal woman with vibrant hair and royal features. She let a Slytherin worthy smirk grace her face as she popped out again. A loud thud was heard and the looked at the source of the sound. A battered body was found and Bones rushed over to check him over for injuries. She took the note and tossed in aside, she then revived the man. He opened his eyes immediately scanned the room. fear clouded his eyes as he scooted into the corner of the room. Amelia tried to comfort him, but he just shuffled away. He then looked into her eyes and asked, "Is she here?"

Amelia looked at him with pity and answered, "No she is gone she cant hurt you anymore. You are safe, you are at the Ministry of Magic London Devision."

She was tapped on her shoulder by Fudge and he handed her the note:

_Dear Minister, _

_ 1 down, 5 to go._

Amelia Bones looked up at the Minister and then back to Marcus Flint. she looked back at Fudge, "We haven't seen the last of this mystery woman, have we?" They shook their heads and stared at the poor soul that had to encounter her 'justice'.


End file.
